George's Journey
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stupid Marty! Stupid Lily! Make me wait for them to pass by!" - George, when he got overtaken George's Journey is a two-part episode making up for the second and third episodes of Tales on Harrison Rails. The individual episodes are titled "George's Journey Part I" and "George's Journey Part II" respectively. Plot Part I Mr. Williams arrives at the sheds to give the engines their jobs for the day. He assigns two ATSF F7As to take the Harrison Limited and George to take a freight train to Tidewater. George complains about his assignment and asks if Steve or Nicholas could do it, but he did it anyways after Mr. Williams told him that he does not want to argue with him and that Steve and Nicholas have different jobs. At Jefferson Yard, George was almost ready to depart while Carlos shunts the last cars to his train. George tries to get Carlos to hurry up, but Carlos tells George that he has to be patient. As soon as the last cars were coupled up, George departed Jefferson Yard, only to get overtaken by the two ATSF F7As! As he was starting to move, he was pissed off! Part II Geoge just left Harrison and was having the time of his life. He was pleased he didn't have to stop for any other train to pass by him and was determined to get to Tidewater early. When he got to Tidewater, he was feeling tired and started to fall asleep. And because of that, he didn't blast his horn at level crossings, he disobeyed the speed limits, and he passed red signals. What was worst to come, Grant was pulling a coal train to the Tidewater power plant. George didn't see Grant until he went around a curve. He tried to apply his brakes, but disaster struck! The next day, George was put back on the rails while his train was taken by Flippy and Lachlan. But when he woke up, he not only saw Steve but Mr. Williams! Mr. Williams scolds George for his actions. Back at Harrison, George was sent to the sheds! Characters Part I * George * Mr. Willams * Carlos * The ATSF F7As (one does not speak) * Signalman (not named) * Steve (does not speak) * Nicholas (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Joe (not named; does not speak) Part II * George * Mr. Williams * Steve (does not speak) * Grant (does not speak) * Flippy'' (cameo)'' * Lachlan (cameo) Locations Part I * Jefferson Roundhouse * Jefferson Yard * Tidewater (mentioned) Part II * Blue Sky * Lake Hamilton * Mapleton * Jefferson Yard * Jefferson Roundhouse (mentioned) Trivia * First appearances of George, Mr. Williams, Grant, Carlos, Terence, Joe, Flippy, and Lachlan. * In a deleted scene, George has a heated argument with the ATSF F7As at a station (possibly Fredrick). * ExoticShadow joins the voice cast. * This episode inspired the Tales on Springfield Railroad episode "Larry's Journey", the Springfield Industrial Rails episode "Mike's Journey", and the Rails of Sherman Hill episodes "Jordan's Journey" and "Larry's Journey". Goofs * In Part 1, George's running number is 4473 instead of 6763. * Mr. Williams has a different human model in Part 1. * Some shots are blurry. * Some voices are quiet. * Because of the facial expressions when George begins to fall asleep, he stops moving. Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:IPad episodes Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Episodes split into parts Category:Season 1 episodes